Tres es igual a uno
by Hikari-Ken
Summary: Ella se sentía bien. Demasiado bien, haciendo aquello. Ellos harían harían cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Ellos lo compartían todo, el dolor, las lágrimas, la amistad y el amor.


Capítulo único

Ella quería sentirse sucia, sentir que no tenia valor como mujer, sentir vergüenza, sentir odio por ella misma, sentirse la peor persona del mundo, que no merecía la amistad de Ino, Hinata y el resto, quería sentir repugnancia de si misma, quería sentirse una mala hija y estudiante. Debería tener miedo del que dirán o del rechazo que probablemente tendría después. Debería de estar nerviosa y asustada. Sin embargo no sentía nada de eso.

Se sentía la mujer más feliz, llena de paz y amor en ese instante.

Si alguien le viniera a decir que, por lo que ha echo, su vida terminaría en ese instante; lo aceptaría gustosa.

Porque ya ha estado en el cielo por minutos.

Y ya ha probado del pecado y le daba igual si va al cielo o al infierno.

Pero... ¿A caso era un pecado amar con locura? ¿Querer ser amada y regresar el doble?

No, para ella no era un pecado.

El pecado podría ser amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo con la misma intensidad; con diferentes motivos.

Pero... ¿Dónde dice que aquello es un pecado? ¿La gente que siempre dicen tener la moral suficiente para criticar?

Ellos no comprenden nada; la gente que solo a podido lograr amar a una persona, no serán capaz de enterder su amor. Nadie más que ellos saben que lo hacen para salvarse entre sí.

Los únicos que probablemente los entenderían son Kakashi, Sai y tal vez Yamato. Porque los han visto luchar, sufrir, amar, odiar, llorar... probablemente ellos lo único que quieren es la felicidad de los tres y saben que lo único que los puede hacer felices son entre ellos mismos.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

Siempre han sido los tres. Juntos.

Los tres en realidad son uno

Kakashi supo que los tres se complementan después de haberlos visto convivir y luchar. Sakura, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos.

Naruto siempre estuvo para ella. Sakura no supo apreciar aquello, hasta después, cuando fueron pasando los días y misiones a su lado. No sabría decir con exactitud cuando fue que el cabeza hueca de Naruto entro en su corazón adueñandose con una buena parte de su amor. Él la salvo muchas veces y ella, de a poco, se fue acostumbrando a la calidez que trasmite, hasta sentir que, cuando Naruto está lejos, ella se marchita.

Cuando sintió que su luz de vida se iba para dejarla por siempre ella no lo acepto he hizo todo por salvarlo, por salvarse. A los tres.

Porque, aunque Sasuke no lo dijera en voz alta, él también necesitaba de alguien. A diferencia de Sakura que con la luz de Naruto se mantenía, Sasuke necesitaba de ambos; tanto la amistad calida de Naruto como la vida y amor que trasmite Sakura por cada poro de su piel.

Los tres tenían mucho que dar y recibir entre ellos

Sakura vendería su alma a quien le jugará que Naruto y Sasuke estarían bien.

Pero ellos sólo querían una sola cosa; ella. Sólo Sakura podía salvarlos, sólo ella podía amarlos a los dos sin ningún problema.

Y ella sólo podía, y quería ser amada por ellos.

Ella no los quería ver pelear, ser consumidos por el odio y la soledad. Ella quería estar con los dos. Juntos.

Pero eso no fue posible. Sasuke se fue de la aldea después de que Kakashi se hiciera Hokage.

Trato de demostrar que no le afectaba, pero por dentro quería gritarle que se metiera su redención por donde más le quepa.

¡¿A caso no entendía que no importaba lo que antes hizo?!

¡Lo único que quería es que se quedara con ella y Naruto!

Con la impotencia de sentir que una vez mas no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, le miró irse.

Sin embargo notó que se detenía y entre los árboles salia un Naruto triste, tal vez Sasuke lo vio o tal vez no, pero ella lo notó con claridad y algo dentro de ella se encogió; no quería ver a Naruto apagado, sin vida.

Después su semblante cambio a uno nostálgico cuando los vio intercambiar una sonrisa de sincera amistad.

Cuando Naruto camino hacia ella, la sonrisa de él cambio a una de amor, amor que trato de devolver con un abrazo fuerte.

Naruto la seguía amando

Y por mas egoísta que sonase, ella quería que siguiera así...

No fue del todo mentira lo que le digo en aquella tarde fría. Sakura amaba a Naruto...

Ya lo amaba desde antes ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? No sabría contestar, sólo podía decir que cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar, ella hizo lo mismo todo el día para no pensar en él ni en Sasuke... pensar en ellos y en lo sola que se sentía la hacia llorar toda la noche, se despertaba diciéndose que solo era temporal; los dos regresarían. Ella trataría de traerlos a ambos.

Por eso al ver que Sasuke regresaba y se iba de nuevo, la enfureció.

Naruto lo noto; Sakura triste, Sakura desilusionada, Sakura marchitando.

Sakura necesitaba de la compañía del día, pero también de la soledad de la noche

Por eso no se pudo detener cuando la encontró sola, sentada en el columpio de un parque solitario por ser ya las once de la noche, la beso. Al principio dudo en ir a verla pero la duda solo estuvo por segundos, cuando llegó a ella se arrodilló y Sakura alzó la vista y los ojos verdes que él amaba lo miraron con algo que le hizo temblar...

Luego ella le abrazo y estuvieron así durante un minuto que se les antojó reconfortador. Se miraron a los ojos... ella también amaba el azul cielo de sus ojos complementando a la perfección con sus cabellos y él mismo.

Fue inevitable que no se quedará paralizada cuando los labios cálidos y carnosos de Naruto se posaron en los fríos de ella.

Naruto tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y movió lentamente sus labios, tembló cuando ella le correspondió. Se besaron por unos minutos más antes de separarse y unir sus frentes. Los labios de ella ahora estaban rojos tal y como sus mejillas y Naruto no se quedó atrás, ambos con la respiración agitada y sin decidir que hacer.

Naruto estaba seguro de que la seguía amando pero... ¿Y ella? ¿lo amaba? Y si no ¿Por qué le correspondió?

El dolor de la inseguridad le hizo levantarse y darle la espalda a Sakura.

¡¿Pero qué mierda acababa de hacer?!

Empezó a caminar y Sakura con el corazón agitado se levantó rápidamente y lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

-No te vayas, Naruto- Te lo suplico, quédate. Agregó mentalmente.

-Sakura-chan- susurro.

Ella le hizo voltear y lo que él vio le hizo sentirse el peor. Sakura lloraba y con la mirada le decía en silencio lo que antes le había dicho.

-N-no llores Saku- ella no le dejo terminar al sellar su boca con sus labios. Naruto dejo sus inseguridades a un lado y la tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta que las prendas es lo único que los mantenía separados de un tacto íntimo. Naruto la beso con hambre, quería saciarse de ella, pero aquello le pareció imposible.

-Te amo, Sakura-chan- habló Naruto en cuanto se separaron para poder respirar.

-Yo también... yo también...

-Lo se, ahora lo se. Pero también amas a Sasuke- le aseguró y ella con la mirada le pedía que le perdonará.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron juntos hasta la mañana siguiente.

La soledad del bosque se le antojó cómodo y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

Siempre ha sido así de difícil

Hace tres meses que se fue de la aldea, otra vez. Quería estar al lado de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Entonces si eso es lo que deseaba ¿Por qué se fue?

Simple y sencillamente porque tenia miedo. Oor más bizarro que sonase, esa era la verdad.

Tenia miedo de arruinar todo, de dañar a sus amados compañeros. Porque quería a Naruto y ama a Sakura.

Sakura

Por un momento dudó en si no llevarla con él era la mejor idea. Pero tuvo miedo y le negó ir con él.

Sabía que Naruto necesitaba de Sakura y viceversa.

Temía herir a cualquiera de los dos.

Las cartas que recibe de Sakura con frecuencia y que él, con pocas palabras, le respondía, le hacía ver que nunca lo podría olvidar.

"Te amo Sasuke-kun, recuerda siempre..."

Eso es algo que nunca faltaba al final de una de sus cartas.

Y sus palabras lo llenaron, le hicieron amarla a distancia

Y quiso hacerle ver que también la amaba con simples palabras pero con la seguridad de que ella, y sólo ella, entiende. Por ejemplo en una ocasión le escribió:

"Sentado debajo de un cerezo que deja caer sus pétalos color rosa; como el color de tu cabello..."

Eso lo hacía cuando ella le pedía que describiera dónde se encontraba cuando le escribía.

Podía sonar cursi o cómico, pero lo escribía con sentimiento y con la seguridad de que aquellas palabras le gustarían a Sakura.

En algunas ocasiones lograba percibir el estado de ánimo en el que ella se encantaba al escribir la carta y, sin que lo pensara mucho, le preguntaba si algo malo sucedía a lo que ella alegaba en su respuesta que era por el trabajo del hospital.

Pero Sasuke sabia que algo estaba mal, por eso...

El crujido de las ramas no lo tomo por sorpresa, sintió dos presencias detrás de él, pero no se inmutó y en lugar de eso habló.

-Han tardado- les reprocho con calma.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero hubo algunos asuntos que nos obligó a tardar más de lo acordado- se disculpó Naruto.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke al escuchar aquella voz que conocía demasiado bien, a pesar del poco tiempo de haber estado con ella, volteo.

Naruto sonreía y Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Qué...?

Sakura no sabia de lo que ellos habían hablando en cartas, no sabia que Naruto y Sasuke se han puesto de acuerdo para que Sakura tomará una decisión.

-Eh... Verás, Sakura-chan... la misión que Kakashi-sensei nos dio es mentira...- Naruto espero paciente a que Sakura lo golpeara, pero aquello nunca llegó. En lugar de eso Sakura se había quedado muda.

Después de que Naruto y ella se besaron, notó a Naruto un tanto nervioso y ansioso. Ella no entendía del porqué, ella aún temía que lo que sentía se saliese de control.

Los quería a ambos

No quería ni podía estar sin ninguno

Y ahora teniendo a Sasuke delante de ella... quería arrogarse a sus brazos y pedirle a Naruto que no la dejará de amar pues ella lo amaba también.

Sonaba tan locamente coherente en su mente...

-Sakura- la voz de Sasuke la saco de su aturdimiento-, nosotros queremos que nos ames, a ambos.

Y su salvación vino después de aquellas palabras

-Yo no quiero lastimar a ninguno...

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Sakura-chan. Sasuke y yo hemos estado hablando de eso y creemos que la mejor forma de comprobar que no nos importara compartir tu amor; es ver cómo amas al otro...

Sonaba tan retorcidamente bien...

-Solo si tú quieres hacerlo, Sakura.

Sakura miraba a la nada y pensó que esa era una manera cruel de comprobarlo, pero esa era la única forma de quitarse el sentimiento de miedo y dolor. Así que aceptó.

-Sakura-chan. Te amo y lo haré siempre- miro a Naruto y encontró en sus palabras sinceridad-. Sakura-chan, si tú quieres puedes besar a Sasuke

Naruto habló como si del clima se tratase he increíblemente eso le infundió valor para hacer lo que Naruto ordenó.

Corrió a donde Sasuke y sin mas lo beso y él le recibió gustoso, se besaron para recordar su primera vez por siempre, Sakura lo beso con todo el amor contenido y él con intensidad. Sakura pensó que Naruto y Sasuke besaban de distinta forma y ambos le encantaban.

Naruto espero a sentir tristeza, celos o algo desagradable sin embargo no fue así. Se acercó a ellos y Sasuke se separó de ella, miró a Naruto y supo que era su turno.

Sakura sin pensarlo demasiado, ansiosa al ver que Naruto no la miraba dolido, lo beso con amor y ternura, tratando de trasmitir lo agradecida que se sentía con él.

Sasuke le tocó observar y no sintió más que tranquilidad.

Se sintieron felices por ella y por ellos, significaba que podrían seguir con esto sin ningún problema...

Sakura suspiro tranquila al separarse de Naruto, tomó la única mano de ambos y las besó.

-Gracias

-Te lo agradecemos a ti, Sakura-chan, tú nos salvaste- Naruto tomó el mentón de la chica y la levantó para que los viera.

Ella se desbordó del amor que ambos le profesaban con la mirada.

Lágrimas se deslizaron de su rostro y ellos sonrieron.

Así comenzó la felicidad de los tres.

 **OoOoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer!

Sí te gustó te agradecería bastante que le dieras a la estrellay dejarás un comentario.

¡Nos leemos!

 _ ***Publicada también en wattpad.**_


End file.
